Our Special Christmas
by MikaYuu'sgirl
Summary: Christmas time is a joyous time for lovers, friends and family. Mikaela has plans for Yuichiro, but he is left out of the loop while his family teases him. As Mirai stays with them for the holiday, Mika and Yuu have a special moment.


This holiday is bound to be a special one. It has to be for Yuichiro, Mikaela and the rest of the Shinoa squad. Yuu and Narumi were going to decorate the house and the tree with the ornaments, tensile, lights, and the angel that Shinoa and Mitsuba purchase while they went out to buy hot beverages for everyone.

Kimizuki is cooking the meal they will have later on Christmas Eve night with Yoichi baking cookies, brownies and all kinds of Christmas desserts. Do Mika had been left to get gifts for everyone. Since everyone would be busy with the decorations and preparing the food, Mika had each member tell him what they want to give each other.

However, Mika didn't let Yuu tell him what he wants, letting the raven know that the blond vampire already has something planned for him since this time is very special for both boys. Curious as to what Mika has planned for him, Yuu was about to ask him about it when Narumi had suddenly pulled the raven away so he could help him decorate the house and the Christmas Tree.

Not having to seen the vampire since he set off, Yuu asks as he wraps a golden ribbon all around the tree as the girls set up the lights that appear like snowflakes around the tree, "Do you guys have any idea what Mika is planning for me?"

Before any of them answered, Narumi shook his head as he put white and silver ornaments on the branches as Shinoa and Mitsuba giggle amongst each other. "Sorry Yuu, we can't tell you. Don't even bother asking Kimizuki or Yoichi."

"Why can't I ask them?" Yuu asks, being suspicious of his friends.

"Mika-san asked us not to let you in on his plans." Shinoa says as she plays with one of the snowflake lights.

"He wants his surprise to be special. You'll know what it is when the time is right." Mitsuba adds as she place silver tinsel in between the branches.

Then Yoichi pops into the living room with the phone in his hand and approaches Yuu, handing him the phone. "Yuu-kun, it's Guren. He's checking on things."

To hear that Guren has called and wanted to talk to him, Yuu takes the phone from his friend and leaves the room.

With the two out of the room and Narumi and Mitsuba go back to finish decorating the tree, Shinoa has a sneaky, mischievous look in her eyes and a sneaky grin across her face as she takes out a hidden box she purchased secretly without her girlfriend or any of the guys knowing. Her secret box is full of mistletoe that she plans on hanging in each door frame or archway so if anyone catch themselves under one they'll have to do the traditional act.

Once alone in a quiet room, Yuu brings the phone up and says, "Hello?"

"Hey brat. Just calling to check on everything." He could hear Guren on the other end with his own squad doing their own thing in the background, being quite loud though, as if there was an argument while Guren is on the phone.

"Everything is good here, Guren. Yoichi and the telephone pole are taking care of the food…"

Before Yuu could continue, he could hear Kimizuki yell at him from the kitchen, "Don't think I didn't hear that, you moron!"

Rolling his eyes for a moment, Yuu went back to the phone to hear Guren laughing to himself, clearly he had heard Kimizuki's yell. "Anyway, Narumi and the girls are finishing with the decorations."

"Well Mito and Goshi are arguing over what decorations to put up while Shigure and Sayuri take care of the food, drinks and refreshments. So how about your vampire prince?"

Yuu could tell the man was teasing him about Mika with a light blush on his cheeks at his friend's title. "Mika is out getting the gifts. Speaking of which, do you know what he has planned for me?"

"I do, but I can't tell you." Guren replies simply.

This annoyed the raven that even Guren is keeping him out of the loop. "Why the hell not?!"

"Your prince asked us to keep it a secret." Yuu could hear the smirk in Guren's voice.

Just as he is getting very annoyed with the secrecies, Guren adds, "You may need to let Kimizuki know that Shinya is bringing Mirai over to your place. She's been wanting to be with her brother and his friends for Christmas. You alright with that Yuu?"

To hear that the girl will be with them for the holiday brought a smile to his face. Yuu really thought that Mirai reminded him of Akane and the other Hyakuya girls he had grown up with. "Yeah, that's good. I just know that Kimizuki will be happy to have her here."

"I'm sure Mirai will be happy too. Well, I'm going to go. You keep an eye out for them without telling Kimizuki. I want him to be surprised."

"Ok will do, Guren. I look forward to seeing his face once he sees her."

"I would also love to see his face. Alright, take care of everyone."

"Will do and you better break up the fight before Mito or Goshi break something."

"Honestly I'm enjoying the show." Yuu could easily hear the amusement in the colonel's voice.

"Knowing you, of course you would find it amusing." Then they got off with Yuu hanging the phone back on the wall.

Just as Yuu is putting on his coat, Kimizuki asks as he puts a casserole dish in the oven, "What did the colonel want?"

"Just checking on things. Turns out that Goshi and Mito were arguing about what decorations to put up." Yuu says as he buttons up his coat.

"No doubt that Guren is enjoying the fight though?" Yoichi asks as he place the new batch of brownies in the pantry to have later.

"No doubt." Yuu replies, earning a couple laughs from the pair. Leaving the kitchen, Yuu goes out onto the front porch and sits in one of the rocking chairs, keeping his eyes on the road as it began to snow.

Half an hour later, a red sports car drives up the driveway, with Yuu seeing two passengers inside. The door on the passenger's side flung open and a young teenage girl with long reddish brown hair, reddish pink eyes, her cursed markings gone since she has been healed, wearing a long brown coat over her red dress that reached to her knees, white stockings and black flats with a strap over the top of her feet as she runs right into Yuu's open arms since he is like a second brother to her. "Yuu-nisan!" Mirai exclaims as she hugs him.

"Hey Mirai, it's good to see you too." Yuu replied as he hugs her back. Hearing the other door open with Shinya stepping out, the Hiragi walks over with his hand extended out with the teen shaking it. "Thanks for bringing her here, Shinya. This is quite a surprise."

"Sure. Mirai wanted to be with her brother and his friends this year for Christmas. She said so herself that being able to spend the holiday with you all would be the best Christmas present she could ask for." Shinya place a gentle hand on the smiling girl's shoulder with Mirai giving him a bright smile with her eyes sparkling like the stars at night.

"I'm certain that Kimizuki will be thrilled to have her here. Speaking of which I better get her inside so she doesn't freeze."

"That's good of you. You all take good care of Mirai and have a Merry Christmas." Shinya waves to them as he went back to his sports car.

"You too, Shinya!" Mirai calls back to him as Yuu waves back.

Once Shinya was gone and the roar of the engine faded, Yuu takes Mirai inside with the girl exclaiming, "Shiho!" as soon as she saw her brother.

To hear his name being called, Kimizuki glances into the lobby to see bright reddish pink eyes sparkle at him. "Mirai!" No sooner had he said her name had the girl run right into his arms and the siblings hold each other tightly.

Smiling at the scene as the others enter the room to meet their guest, Yuu felt someone wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull him into their chest with a voice he knows so well whisper softly into his ear, "Reminds you of when we were younger, back in the orphanage huh Yuu-chan?"

Smiling to himself, Yuu leans closer to Mika as the vampire holds him close. "Yeah, very nostalgic. Now that Mirai is here, it's almost like we have our family."

"Yeah." Mika agrees full heartedly. Then he slides his hand down Yuu's arm to holding his hand. "Come with me, Yuu-chan. I have a surprise for you."

"Is this that plan of yours that kept me out of the loop?" Earning a single nod from the blond, the raven could only be curios as to what the surprise is.

Stepping out into the screened balcony to be alone together, the light on to show the outside world be covered in a soft, white blanket, the pair stand beside a window to stare out at the crescent moon. Seeing a few stars peeking out from behind the clouds, Yuu feels Mika take one hand in his and raise it up to plant a light kiss on his fingers.

To feel the warm lips touch his slender fingers sent a small chill of warmth up Yuu's spine. Locking his red eyes onto his emerald green eyes, Mika says softly, his enhanced hearing allowing him to hear the merriment in the living room as their friends chat and share food and pass gifts around, "Yuu-chan, do you remember the day we met."

How can he ever forget that day? Yuu had been taken to the orphanage after his parents attempted to kill him. Not only was he given a new life with orphans that were like him, but Yuichiro got to meet Mikaela, the one person that had become someone he cherished more than anything in the world.

Since the day they met, Mika had been the first to accept him, even if Yuu had a dark secret just like him. The blond had been the first to ever need him. After he thought he had lost him, Yuu was dedicated to avenge Mika and their slain family.

But once he discovered that his best friend had been alive the whole time, there had not been a single word to describe how relieved he was, how happy to know that the one person he cherished above all else had survived, giving him a whole new reason to live.

Tears forming in his eyes as he clutched the hand holding his tighter with the memories flowing around his mind, Yuu brings it to his own face where Mika's fingers simply stroke his cheek. "Mika, ever since we met on that Christmas Day eight, nine years ago, you've brought light into my life that I never once had such warmth due to my parents abandoning me.

"You've given me the one thing I wanted from them but never earned no matter how hard I tried, you've given me the proof that I am loved and cherished by someone. You showed a special love that I could never receive from anyone else but you when you easily accepted me that first day.

"Since we've been together, I have also wanted to shower you with both my love and gratitude for you." Then Yuu leans closer to Mika, right against his warm chest as one hand rest where his heart resides in his chest. "Mika, all I ever want is to always be beside you, whether as a human, vampire, demon, or Seraph. No matter what my form is, I want to spend my eternity with you."

To hear just how strong Yuu's love for him is, Mika could only smile warmly as he wraps one arm around his waist while his free hand caresses his cheek. "Yuu-chan, I am so happy to hear how you feel. I'm glad I waited long enough to hear about your feelings before giving you this."

Mika had taken out a small black box from a pocket hidden inside his coat and hand it to Yuu, who carefully took the small box. Glancing up at him with curiosity, Mika simply smiles and nods once, his signal to open it.

Lifting the lid slowly, Yuu is left speechless to find a silver band with a clear white crystal with a pair of small wings inside. Examining the wings, Yuu notice that one is black like his seraph wing while the other was a beautiful white angel wing.

Too stunned at how beautiful the ring is, Yuu lets Mika take it out and slip it right onto his left ring finger. As the vampire slips it on, Yuu notices an identical ring on Mika's but the wings were in reversed positions, like they were the real partners to the wings on his ring. Once the ring is set on his finger, Yuu and Mika lock gazes on each other, neither of them muttering a word as they lean closer, their eyes fluttering to close slowly.

Once their lips met, they both had a single thought on their mind as they kiss under the stars and moon, however not being aware there hung a mistletoe that a sneaky Hiragi girl place above their head before the blond came home, the rings on their fingers sparkle in the moonlight. _"I'll be eternally grateful we met that day. Merry Christmas, my beloved."_


End file.
